


Bowled Over

by demoka



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, bowling, surprise nuns!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very fluffy, random story about Abby introducing Ziva to the bowling nuns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowled Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2008!

Sister Mary Clarence whistled to herself as Abby lead the shorter Ziva David into the bowling alley, ‘I think that our Abby has a special someone she wants us to meet.’  
Sister Mary Patrick elbowed her, eliciting an unholy exclamation from the shocked nun.

‘Good heavens Sister Mary Clarence! I didn’t nudge you that violently!’ laughed Sister Mary Patrick.

Sister Mary Robert hushed the hurriedly while putting on her bowling glove, ‘Look Sisters! Abby is running over here.’

Indeed the spritely Goth was, almost dragging the hapless Ziva behind her. Abby’s excitement amused Ziva, but she was extremely worried. It was fine to bowl with nuns, but to announce your lesbian relationship to the holy sisters who believed in a God and religion that did not accept such relationships…

Ziva felt apprehensive, though she found the overall atmosphere pleasant at first glance. She hoped these women were not anything like the evil penguin women that satires often made them out to be. She was surprised to discover that only one of the nuns was of a stereotypically mature age, in others words she was the expected average of seventy where the other three were likely to be within a range of twenty to mid thirties.

Ziva shook her head as she realised that Abby was introducing her to her bowling party after quite literally bounce hugging each one of them.

‘…is Ziva. Ziva, this is Sister Mary Clarence, Sister Mary Robert, Sister Mary Patrick and Sister Mary Lazarus. Sisters, Ziva is my girlfriend,’ announced Abby excitedly, nudging Ziva forward.

Ziva smiled warmly albeit cautiously, clasping her hands in front of her, ‘It is a pleasure to meet you, Sisters. I have heard many items about you.’

‘Items?’ queried Sister Mary Robert.

Ziva was momentarily dumbstruck. What a time for her English to fail her. She felt ashamed and didn’t dare look at Abby even though she knew Abby didn’t care.

‘We’ve heard many items and things about you too, Ziva. I’m Sister Mary Clarence,’ said one of the nuns, with a twinkle in her eye.

Ziva grinned her thanks as Sister Mary Clarence gripped her for a strong handshake. Sister Mary Robert was rather shy but pleasant in her greeting, while Sister Mary Patrick was as enthusiastic as Abby is whenever she is offered a CafPow. Sister Mary Lazarus gave Ziva an appraising look, Ziva felt rather uncomfortable by a nun looking at her like that but with a curt nod she also shook Ziva’s hand, but as soon as they let go she pinched Ziva’s cheeks.

Abby let out a giggle as Sister Mary Lazarus cackled and walked away to order a lane. Ziva stood dumbstruck once again, this time inching a hand up to poke at her burning cheeks. Abby wrapped her arms around her bemused lover, ‘Alright there?’

‘I just had my cheeks pinched by a nun’ replied Ziva, Abby kissed her cheek to cure her shock.

Ziva turned her head to look at Abby wide eyed. Abby’s grin was, of course contagious, and soon Ziva was smiling too and they both burst out laughing. The nuns shook their heads in wonder, ‘Young people!’

‘But it is nice to see such happy faces, isn’t it sisters?’ commented Sister Mary Robert.

‘Amen to that,’ agreed Sister Mary Patrick.

‘Enough with the sappiness! On with the game!’ declared Sister Mary Lazarus, pushing her fellow bowlers to their designated lane.

Abby grabbed Ziva’s hand and laughed, going with the momentum created by Sister Mary Lazarus. Ziva had never bowled before, so Abby had run through the basics with her during the trip to the bowling alley. Much to her consternation Ziva still wasn’t quite certain about the scoring but knew that knocking over all the bowling pins, which didn’t look anything like pins, was a good thing. Abby had told her to aim straight, like she would throw a knife. Ziva grinned at the memory of that analogy.

With Abby’s encouragement Ziva managed to stay a few points in front of Sister Mary Robert, but the young nun was so shy and incredibly timid that Ziva was surprised she didn’t shriek each time someone appeared from the shadows created by the bowling lights. Then again, being a friend of Abby’s tended to relieve one of such fears and shocks.

Somehow the eldest nun was handing them all their behinds on a silver platter with Abby only trailing by 7 points. Ziva just couldn’t quite emulate the wrist flick that is usually so helpful when bringing down men with guns. Bowling balls are quite damned heavy.

However, this didn’t matter because she was enjoying a pleasant activity with Abby, her girlfriend. With her and her extremely understanding friends. Her bowling nuns. Ziva grinned sillily and was hug-ambushed from behind by her bubbly Goth as a result, ‘Having fun?’

Ziva smiled and kissed Abby, ‘Of course.’

‘Great! Next week I want to introduce you to my paintball group!’ gushed Abby, mind still organising other activities and meetings.

Ziva chuckled, ‘I wonder if you’d invite Tony and McGee for paintball?’

Abby was thinking for a moment, and then grinned as evilly as Ziva’s smirk, ‘Oh, I just love how you think Ziva!’


End file.
